Azura
Azura (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric PrinceInvocation of Azura of Dusk and Dawn, the magic between Day and Night, also given titles such as Mother of the Rose and Queen of the Night Sky. Her sphere is the period of transition and change, as seen in the constant twilight of her realm of Oblivion, Moonshadow.The Doors of Oblivion Nocturnal has been referred to as her sister, though it is unknown if this is in the literal or metaphorical sense. She is known to be one of the more merciful and benevolent Lords, though her wrath is swift and painful when it is brought about. She oversees the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, a beautiful world of blurred colors, streaming together, cities of silver, and air like perfume. The ones who visit this realm are mostly of either the Dunmer of Morrowind or the Khajiit of Elsweyr as both revere Azura, though in different respects. Azura can be summoned on the 21st of First Seed, or during the times of dawn or dusk at her shrine in Cyrodiil. Appearances The prisoner hears Azura during a 'dream' at the introduction of , then she speaks to the Hero again during another 'vision' later on, to guide them further, and finally appears, along with more 'visions', as Azura's Spirit to speak to the Nerevarine at the completion of the main quest. Azura speaks again to the Nerevarine during "Azura's Quest." The Hero of Kvatch speaks with her during a quest in . Azura speaks to the Last Dragonborn in , if they chose to repair Azura's Star and did not turn it into the Black Star. Invocations Azura is invoked on Hogithum, which falls on the 21st of First Seed. This holiday is revered by the Dunmeri, who invoke her for guidance and support. If thunderstorms strike during Hogithum, Azura must not be invoked, as these are the nights of the Madgod, Sheogorath. History Azura is known to be one of the three Good Daedra in Morrowind, along with Boethiah and Mephala.The Anticipations They were worshipped by the Chimer prior to the apotheosis of the Tribunal and their becoming the Dunmer. The Tribunal recognizes them as the anticipations of themselves, Azura being the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. She taught the Chimer the ways to be different from the Altmer. Relationship with the Dwemer It is hinted in the book "Azura and the Box" that she harbored a hatred for the Dwemer race before they gained access to the Heart of Lorkhan. The book tells of a Dwemer asking Azura what was inside a box he was holding. Being a goddess, she knew immediately that there was a flower with red petals inside, but when the Dwemer opened it, there was no flower. This told many that, while the Daedric Lords were omnipotent, they could be tricked, acting as a chink in their armor. Nerevar After Nerevar's defeat of the Dwemer, he summoned Azura to ask what to do with Kagrenac's tools: Sunder, Wraithguard, and Keening. She told him how to separate the power of Lorkhan's Heart from the Dwemer, and, in doing so, Nerevar caused the Dwemer to all simply disappear. However, there are many controversies surrounding this, such as the belief that the Dwemer caused their own disappearance. Azura then instructed Nerevar and the Tribunal to never use the Heart's Power for themselves. However, Dagoth Ur, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and Vivec did just that and became like gods. It is said that Nerevar fought against them for their betrayal but was killed. As punishment, Azura caused Red Mountain to erupt, causing an unheard amount of ash to cover all of Morrowind. She then prophesied Nerevar's reincarnation who will end the Tribunals' godhood. This prophecy became known as the Nerevarine Prophecy. Third Era During the third era, Uriel Septim VII released an unknown prisoner, born of uncertain parents, to Vvardenfell, an island in northern Morrowind, believing the prisoner may have had a chance of being the Nerevarine, the reincarnation of Nerevar. Azura somehow blessed the prisoner and guided him along the way of their destiny. After being named Nerevarine by the four Ashland tribes and Hortator by the three great houses, and with Vivec's help, the Nerevarine destroyed the resurfacing House Dagoth and Dagoth Ur, who planned to create and animate the giant golem, Akulakhan. In the process, the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, severing the Tribunal from their source of godhood, making them merely very powerful mortals, finally fulfilling Azura's prophecy. Fourth Era By the Fourth Era following the eruption of the Red Mountain, a new religious movement for the Dunmer people arose, dubbed the Reclamations. This new doctrine declared the downfall of the Tribunal and the rise of their previously named Anticipations as the objects for worship. These Reclamations included Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah, who were "reclaiming their status from the Tribunal." The Reclamations Azura and the Khajiit in Cyrodiil.]] The Khajiit also worship Azura, spelled Azurah in Khajiit mythology. According to their legends, Azurah was one of the many children of Fadomai, and the only of her children who did not abandon her as she neared death. Fadomai gave Azurah three secrets as reward for her loyalty, telling her to choose one of the children of Nirni, the mortal races, and change them and name them Khajiit. The Khajiit were given the three gifts: to be the most beautiful, clever, and fastest creatures in the world; to be the best climbers in the world; and to be the best deceivers in the world.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Creation of the Khajiit Azurah waited as Nirni gave birth, and as Lorkhaj created a place for them to live. Nirni saw many of her children die and many fled to the stars, and of the rest, Nirni was most sad for the forest people (presumably, the Bosmer), whom she felt had not found their place. Azurah came forth and changed some of the Bosmer into the various forms of the Khajiit, and bound their birth and growth to the moons, Masser and Secunda. Quests Morrowind .]] The main quest of is entirely instigated by Azura, she is heard during the introduction, provides the Nerevarine with guidance and later more help. Finally appears again at the conclusion of the main questline, as Azura's Spirit, offering the Ring of Azura. During "Azura's Quest," the Nerevarine will acquire Azura's Star. Oblivion .]] Azura has a shrine in Cyrodiil, located in the Jerall Mountains to the north of Cheydinhal. In her quest, she sends the Hero to a nearby mine where some of her worshippers have locked themselves inside. The worshippers had been turned into vampires, and Azura requests that the Hero put them out of their misery. As with most of Azura's quests, the Hero receives Azura's Star as a reward. Skyrim Upon locating the Shrine of Azura, the Last Dragonborn may speak with Aranea Ienith, the last priestess of Azura in Skyrim. Before coming to Skyrim, her people were cultists in Morrowind. Azura sent them visions of the eruption of the Red Mountain and they fled to Skyrim to rebuild their shrine. Sometime after Aranea became a priestess, Azura's Star was stolen by Malyn Varen, a necromancer who wished to exploit the artifact in order to preserve his soul immortally within. The Dragonborn may agree to seek the star and recover it at Ilinalta's Deep. They may choose to take it to Nelacar, who will turn the star black, or bring the star back to Azura, who will purge it of Varen's spirit. If the star is returned to Azura, she will dub the Dragonborn her champion. Trivia *The Adoring Fan, from , mentions the daedra's name several times, in amazement of seeing the Grand Champion. *Several Dunmer in wish the Dragonborn a prayer regarding Azura, such as "Azura's Wisdom to you, Friend". There is also a random encounter with a dark elf named Faldrus, who is on his way to the Shrine of Azura, for worshiping purposes and remarks it is a "sight to see" then marks it on the map. *Azura was voiced by Lynda Carter in and . Sources Games * * * * ** Books *''Azura and the Box'' *''Aedra and Daedra'' *''Varieties of Daedra'' *''Invocation of Azura'' de:Azura es:Azura fr:Azura it:Azura pl:Azura ru:Азура uk:Азура